combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:AwsmlyEpic's Guide To Making The Perfect Set-Up
Set-ups are important in Combat Arms. Set-ups determine the kind of player you are, and how you play. (Rusher, Camper, etc). So determining your perfect set-up is crucial for your quality of gaming. These set-ups can range from Assault Rifles to Sub-Machine Guns, or Shotguns to Sniper Rifles. In the end, this guide will determine your suitable set-up. For example: My set-up consists of an M416 CQB, a G23, an M9 Professional and an L96A1 Arctic Wolf in my Backpack slot. From this set-up, you can automatically tell that I am a all round shooter, and like to play in large maps like Two Towers and Snow Valley. Determining your set-up Determining a set-up may be easy for some players, but difficult for others. First off, ask yourself which are your favorite maps, and which ones you play the most in. If your prefer small maps, such as Junk Flea or Death Room, you are better off with an SMG or a Machine Gun. These guns rely on their sense of spraying or high damage with fast fire rate to demolish their opponents. This information alone will not find your perfect primary weapon, but narrows it down. If you prefer bigger maps, like Snow Valley or Two Towers, you are better off with an Assault Rifle (with a pre-attached higher magnification scope), or a gun with low recoil (i.e. M416 CQB, G36E and L85A1 MOD). This information is the same as the above, but now let's go on to find your perfect primary weapon. SMG or Machine Gun? This part is for players who preferred small maps, especially Junk Flea and Death Room. So, you are debating whether to choose either an SMG or a Machine Gun. You need to choose one, but use the one that suits you. First off, ask yourself whether you prefer speed or statistically better statistics. Speed is crucial in many player's gaming. Some people find, that with a Machine Gun, they are a sitting duck. Which means, an SMG is their perfect primary weapon. If you are this kind of player, I recommend you trying out the PP-19, MP5A4 and the UMP. But if your prefer statistically better guns, and don't mind speed, a machine gun is a better choice for you. Some Machine Guns, I'd recommend you to try are the Ultimax 100, MG36 and the MK.48. Which Assault Rifle should I pick? Out of all the types of guns in Combat Arms, I believe that it is Assault Rifles that vary the most. Some have low recoil, some have high damage, others have a high fire rate, while others have a unique pattern of recoil. This is why it is so difficult to choose which gun to purchase. GP Version This part is for people who do not purchase NX. There are many GP guns out there to choose from, but in this guide, i will be concentrating on 3 different guns: the G36E, M4A1 and the AK-47. If you play mostly large maps, such as Snow Valley and Two Towers, and have had enough experience to control its abnormal recoil, then you should pick the G36E, which many people choose as their favorite weapon. If you are unfamiliar with the game, or are not good with controlling recoil, the M4A1 is a great versatile weapon for you. Fusing low recoil with a fast fire-rate and decent damage, this gun can be feared with the hands of professionals and beginners alike. If you look for power, play mostly mid range maps and look to kill your enemies in a matter of 3 bullets, then the AK-47 is the gun for you. The AK-47 offers a 3 hit kill, but has much recoil. NX Version There are only three NX Assault Rifles which rival each other. These guns are known as the G36E Valkyrie, AK-74M and the M416 CQB. This is basically the same as the GP version, where M4A1 users can relate to M416 CQB users, AK-47 Users can relate to AK-74M users and so on. The reason why many people spend NX for these guns, which serve a similar objective to their GP variants, these NX guns boast of their increases of Damage, portability, accuracy, recoil and other stats. The only gun which hasn't been changed is the G36E Valkyrie, which is on par with the Normal G36E. What is the best Sniper Rifle? Sniper Rifles are usually set for longer ranges, but can be used for close to mid range combat as well. There are different classes of sniper rifles, camping SRs like the M107CQ series, all around sniper rifles like the DSR-1 and M-200 series of SR's, there are the precision snipers, that are more based on being precise like the TPG-1 and M24 snipers. For people who hate waiting, and like moving around, there are the rushing snipers, which actually can be any sniper rifle, but the most common are the DSR-1 and the L9s. The Perfect Pistol The perfect pistol also relies on depends on the playing type. Ask yourself this question: when do you use pistols? Do you whip it out when your primary weapon runs out of ammo? Or do you use your pistol for that stylish headshot lodged into your opponents head? Well, there are plenty of pistols in the game, but only some of them are beneficial.The main pistols which should be noted are the G23, G18, USP and the Desert Eagle. The G23 and G18 are for players who prefer a fast fire-rate, and don't mind the small damage which is done. The USP is an all-rounder pistol and is recommended for players which like a balance of fire-rate and power. The Desert Eagle, otherwise known as DEagle. This pistol is not recommended unless you want a high powered pistol but with a slow fire-rate as a drawback. Your Type of Melee Weapon Choosing a Melee weapon depends on how many melee only/Sniper only games you play. A GP melee weapon I would reccommend is the Sickle, which has a faster swipe and increased portability than the M9, but the M9 is tolerable, if you do not play melee only. If you know how to use long-ranged melee weapons when going for headshots (i.e. Ninjato and Kukri), then you should purchase them, as you can get your opponent before they get you, and hopefully resulting in a headshot. This guide is incomplete. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Weapon Guides Category:Guides